fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Magic
Swan Magic '(白鳥の魔法''Hakuchō no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by Hiroya Shirahana and Pierre LaFall. Description This is a form of magic that is kept hidden from the public by the Shirahana family - its only used by the family and teaching it to someone outside of it is not permitted under any circumstances; this form of magic has been refined trough generations of powerful mages and it has thus reached a level of great versatility. This form of magic summons disembodied structures of magic that take the form of various body-parts of birds, particularily those of Swans, hence the name. All of its effects are controlled telepathically by the caster - allowing for Hiroya to cast other spells besides them in combat. The Guildmaster of the Swan Lake Guild has acquired this magic through unknown means. Spells *Tsubasa (翼''Wing''): This spell summons disembodied white wings that can either be conjured singularily or in a pair; these wings have numerous functions and is among the most versatile of spells relating to this type of magic; these functions are two in number: Despite the spells great power and usage capability - Hiroya rarely uses Tsubasa unless his opponents are especially powerful due to the constant strain on his magical power. **'''Defense: The first and primary usage of these are defense; the wings are noted as being incredibly durable and are thus fit to defend against most spells by covering Hiroya up - additionally, being disembodied, they can freely move around the entirety of Hiroya's bodily axis and block attacks from behind; if Hiroya uses both wings to defend against an attack, the defensive power is also effectively doubled: **'Offense': The second usage is offense, both ranged and melee-oriented, the first option is achieved by flapping one of the wings with great force; which creates a powerful sonicboom that can send most opponents scuttling trough the air at great speeds, likely resulting in collaterral damage - if Hiroya uses both wings in conjunction to do this, it summons forth a powerful twister that attembs to pull anything in its immediate sorroundings inside itself, adversaries whom are affected will thus find themselves repedeatly assaulted by flying debris from all directions even if they manage to avoid the whirlwind itself. For close combat situations, the feathers of the wings can at a moments nature become as sharp as blades and can be used like improvised Tessens; once again, because of their disembodied nature, they can attack from any angle that is within their range, making them very versatile. *'Hane '(羽根''Feather''): Hiroya can choose to summon forth a cascade of feathers that can be used mainly for defense tasks - by clotting together to shape into wall that is known to withstand all but the most powerful of attacks; he can also choose to use them offensively as well, although they are much less dangerous than the wings in that they lack their sharpness, while solid, they remain blunt and can only cause blunt trauma by direct extension. Hiroya can also choose to summon forth a single very large feather which he can use for mobility, flying over the battlefield or to other locations entirely. *'Kubi '(首''Neck''): This spell summons forth up to three disembodied swan necks who can extend to great lengths and do so at fast speed; due to the beak of the disembodied necks; each successful attack holds about as much power as a rifle shot when targetting the enemy directly and can pierce trough most forms of protective magic and armor; additionally, by wrapping the neck around an opponent it is possible to easily restrain and apprehend them, making this spell too, very versatile. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Njalm2 Category:FbAddict